making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Cersten
Biography Season 11 (11.4) * 22 years old from Texas. Just graduated from LSU with a degree in biological sciences and was on the Tiger Girls for 4 years. Always wanted to be DCC, but also wants to go to medical school. This is a good time to perform while she's improving her application. Homegrown Dallas girl and this team is a perfect fit. Confessionals Total: 7 Season 11: 5 Season 12: 2 Season 11 (11.1) * Nervous waiting for judges to deliberate and make cuts *Thinks semifinals will be tougher than preliminaries (11.2) * Training camp here I come! (11.4) * Biography (11.8) * Pregame My dreams are going to come true as soon as my boot touches this field. Season 12 (12.2) * I am taking my test next week, and applying to medical school. Until then, I’m going to enjoy my time here with the Cowboys. (12.10) * All of us are backstage, and the most anticipating part is whenever that curtain is just coming up. And everything just feels like it’s in slow motion. Commentary Season 11 (11.2) * “She knows how to flirt with her facials.” – K, “Yes she does, she’s cute.” on-field (11.3) * “Wow” – K * Cersten sells it with her face. She’s making mistakes, but an audience would think she’s the only one doing it right cause you’re selling it. (11.4) * “Good and loud” – K * “Little ball of fire.” (11.5) * “You were really strong, too.” – Musgraves * I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. – J (11.6) * “This is not sparkle time. This is in the moment.” – Kitty Carter (11.7) * “She is so strong to me.” – K (11.8) * “Cersten looks great.” – J Season 12 (12.2) * She’s always been upfront about wanting to go to medical school. I think that’s fabulous and it’s never been a problem. And I don’t expect it to be a problem. – K * That’s the kind of person we like to have on our team. People with big dreams. – J (12.3) * her solo “Hey, hey.” – K * solo “Dance moves for the alphabet. That was the full alphabet of dance. Thank you, Cersten.” – K (12.9) * Cersten does a flip “Oh my god.” – RaeLynn (12.10) * Cersten, you never hit your half the entrance You always like almost hit the hash. Maybe you’re not understanding. Until you hit here, you need to be completely in the middle of the fives. Do you understand what I’m saying? – J says she sees * We have Cersten, KaShara, Tasha, Heather, and Stephanie who have never performed with us as a show group member. And they’re going to be pressured to put on a great show. – J Office Visits Season 12 (12.2) * end of episode, pre-audition office visit K wants to touch base on her medical school plans, and when she was planning on taking the test. Cersten tells them, and K asks if she passes, what is her plan? Cersten says she wouldn’t start until next summer. K says she just wanted to know her medical school plans. Cersten thanks them for the support, and says she really appreciates it. K says she’s handled things well here, and tells her to go back to class. Other Season 11 (11.1) * Invite to finals is shown (11.3) * Gets a Barbie (11.8) * Locker room photo briefly highlighted Season 12 (12.3) * Closes out the solos for finals (12.8) * Gives Keyra some quick tips on how to perform well at cameos * Discussed a lot in Keyra’s biography – they were Tiger Girls together (12.10) * Shown being placed behind KaShara in second row of the triangle for the Canton performance Category:DCC Category:2 years Category:S11 Rookie